


It's Called Knocking

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [32]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Is A Little Shit, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Isobel has boundary issues when it comes to her brothers. Alex is determined to teach her some manners.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	It's Called Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> For bgn ^^. You know how I said that if Isobel kept waltzing into her brothers' houses unannounced she'd eventually get an eyeful? Well, she has and she does and it's glorious. And only 100 words long but I like the challenge that presents, so I hope you enjoy it in its brevity.

Isobel has boundary issues when it comes to her brothers.

Alex is determined to teach her some manners.

The next time he hears her SUV approach the Airstream one morning, he taps Michael’s full, bottom lip, “you want my fingers, sweetheart?”

Michael groans and nods just as Isobel swans in. “Rise and shine, Michael, it’s time for--”

His boyfriend’s too far gone to notice, and Alex just fixes her with The Eyebrow mid-hiproll as he gives Michael the ride of his life.

“--me to leave!” she squeaks, running back out.

Alex smirks, removes his fingers, and kisses Michael in triumph.


End file.
